


五次晚安／Fives times when they say "Good night"

by Lingqi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingqi/pseuds/Lingqi





	

1.

本应该标准时1900下班的Sulu，正在用拇指食指轻轻挤压眼角，试图缓解长时间盯着PADD给眼睛带来的酸痛。

他已经额外工作5个小时了，Sulu像是确认一般把目光投向床头光亮微弱的电子时钟，错不了，标准时0007，还差最后一项文书工作，少尉Pavel Chekov本月度的评估报告。

 

“Pavel Chekov少尉的工作堪称完美，毫不夸张地说，他也是最适合这艘星舰上Captain右手边指挥台的人。”

不行不行，Sulu连忙删掉了刚刚打上的一段话，带着强烈的个人情感而不够客观，星际联邦绝对不会希望看到Pavel的简历上出现这样没有任何顾忌的赞扬。Pavel年纪轻轻，富有才华，不出意料的话一定能成为联邦最为年轻的中尉。

而每月自己给他的评估报告，显然是作为星际联邦参考的首要材料。从没有因为任务而皱下眉头的Sulu先生苦苦思索着如何才能把自己对于少尉显而易见的喜爱隐藏在适宜而克制的语言之下。Sulu深吸一口气，仰躺在床上，无意识地用指腹摩擦着PADD的边缘。

“Hika..Sulu…?” 电脑自动把电话接通在房间四壁的音响里，Sulu这才发现自己打通了Chekov的电话。Chekov显然还没从睡梦中清醒，声音黏黏糊糊的像是香气满满的奶油浓汤，尽管Sulu听到自己名字被以这样奇怪的方式被人咕哝着有些想笑，可是更多的是在胸膛里涨涨的满足感。他伸长胳膊把PADD放在床头，转身变成侧躺的姿势，弓着身子蜷着腿缩在被子里。

“Pavel抱歉，我刚刚在写评估报告，误碰了通话键。”

“没关系的Mr. Sulu，好晚了啊你还没睡…”男孩儿断断续续的话语被哈欠打断，Sulu不可自抑地跟着他打了个哈欠。还没等到他回答，那边就继续说道，

“这样可不行啊舵手先生，误触开关…”

Sulu屏息，听到扬声器里先是一点点衣料摩擦的声音，之后传来悉悉簌簌的声响，听起来像是男孩儿抬手擦了擦因为打哈欠而潮湿的眼角之后翻了个身，就像是刚刚的自己一样。男孩儿睡意满满的辅音配上压得低低，充满调笑嗓音让Sulu的胸口传来纹络清晰的痛痒，和令人心碎的渴望。

“是我的错，这么晚还打扰到你休息。快去睡吧，Pavel。” Sulu浅浅的叹气，情不自禁温柔道，“晚安, Pavel.”

“晚安，Mr. Sulu。”男孩软软的嗓音不轻不重地敲打在Sulu心上，Sulu张了张口，终究还是说出了口，

“你可以叫我Hikaru的。”

对方没有再回答，Sulu不知道自己的那句话有没有赶在挂断之前被人听到，也不太想知道对方到底听没听到。

第二天当Sulu顶着眼底的一片乌青登上舰桥，迎面得到卷发男孩儿同样青青的眼底和笑得弯弯的一双眼睛，再加上一句语调轻扬的，

“早安，Hikaru！”

“早上好，Pavel！” 

Sulu完全不知道自己为什么会也跟着露出大大的笑容，开心的就像是情窦初开的17岁小伙子。

完全不知道噢。

 

2.

“嘿Doc，这瓶威士忌我没看错的话应该是我储物箱里的！” Chekov有点儿不满地抗议。

“当然是你的小子，学会分享才对嘛！啊…好酒！”医生倾斜着酒瓶给在座的舰长，舵手和领航员一人倒了一点点杯底。

可怜了Scott，今天正好赶上了他的值班。至于Spock，谁都不会希望跟瓦肯人一起喝酒。

“你小子才多大，就喝这么烈的酒？”医生长长出一口气，满意地叹息着问道。

“得了Bones，俄罗斯小孩儿都是用伏特加喂大的。”Jim转动着手里的玻璃杯，细细端详着晶亮的酒液。

Chekov任命地晃了晃满脑袋卷毛，没再说话。抬手欲给每个人空空的杯子再倒上一点。

一直没有出声音的Mr.Sulu拢拢自己空空的杯子，声音轻轻的，“Pavel别给我倒了，我已经有些醉了。”

Chekov一脸不可置信的样子把Jim逗得发笑，舰长拍了拍俄罗斯青年，“Mr.Chekov一会儿要麻烦你把醉醺醺的Mr.Sulu送回房间了，我可不想接到什么'舵手先生标准时凌晨在休息通道裸奔'这样的投诉。”

Sulu抬起头眯着眼睛，好似反应了一会儿才明白舰长的调侃，声音不像平时那样清晰锋利，带着软软的鼻音。“我…才不像你，喝醉了就乱操的Jim。”舵手尽管醉了，说话却锐利得可怕，简简单单两句力道十足。

Chekov刚刚安好的下巴又要被吓掉了，从亚裔青年嘴里听到脏话的几率就像舰长考虑逻辑一样少的可怕。三年的任务，印象里Mr.Sulu永远都是一副“亚洲瓦肯”的样子。

喝醉了的Sulu没有大吵大闹，与之相反，他仅仅是静静地坐在座位上，目光像是没有实点一样，飘忽不定。可不知道为什么Chekov总觉得这目光里有小小的一部分，总像是磁石一样锁在自己的身上。

Chekov紧张地走近Mr.Sulu，迟疑地开口，“Mr…Sulu…我来把你送回房间可以么？”

“麻烦你啦，Pavel。”

Chekov试探地环住Sulu的肩膀，他同他几乎一般高。他能感受Sulu透过薄薄制服的纤维渗出的体温，能感受他柔软而有弹力的肌肉，能感受到他温柔的目光和滚烫的吐息。

Chekov心底生出啮咬一样的痒痛，像是冬日里落在鼻尖上清凉的细雪。他差点就相信自己和Sulu就像是恋人一样的肌肤相亲。

“Hikaru…” 俄罗斯男孩儿放任烂熟心底的名字弥散在空气中。

喝醉的男人倚靠在他身上，纤长柔软的黑色发丝乖巧服帖，嘴角上扬。

Sulu拍打开自己的房门，转过身眼神清明，张开双臂结结实实地给男孩儿一个怀抱。

他突然像没醉一样，声音一如既往让人安心。“晚安，Pavel。”

 

3.

外勤小队的信号在企业号碟部舰桥巨大的玻璃上骤然闪烁，Chekov砰得一声从椅子上弹起来，“请求批准前往传送室协同传输！” Jim从椅子上站起来，点点头，眉宇间满满的担忧，“我和你一起去，Spock你来掌舵。”

这是由Sulu和Uhura领导的外勤小队在与进取号失去联系16个小时后发出的极为微弱的信号，附带着“伤员，部署医疗”的讯息。Chekov手指飞速敲击着键盘，锁定坐标，按下传输键，屏息等待着跃动的蓝色光点汇集成他熟悉的伙伴，亲密的爱人。

小队一行8个人情况都不甚乐观，首先上来的两个红衫在登舰就已经没了气息，Uhura上尉上臂做紧急处理的撕裂伤汨汨地淌血…

“Hikaru…”俄罗斯男孩儿冲到最后现身的日裔青年身边，双手止不住地颤动，“你有没有事，有没有事？！”

Sulu脸色惨白，本就浅淡的唇色就像不曾有过一样，双眸紧闭，如若不是他微弱却稳健的脉搏和浅而清晰的呼吸，看起来和那两个红衫没有什么区别。

Chekov声音颤抖得可怕，“DOC?! DOC?! 医生在哪里？” 他紧紧地攥着Sulu的衣角，不肯松手。护士的劝说在他耳边模糊不清，嘈杂的飞船里只剩下Sulu细微的呼吸声音清晰可闻。

直到McCoy大吼着把他撵出医疗湾，Chekov才离开了医疗湾所在的甲板。他脑袋晕晕地不知道该干什么，恍惚地走向舰桥，直到被Jim叫了一声才回过神。

“医疗湾情况如何？”

“我…不清楚，医生把我赶出来了。”Chekov尽全力吞下舌尖的苦涩和担忧，Hikaru一定会没事的，一定。

“Bones刚刚给我了简讯，Mr.Sulu伤势虽然很重，但好在治疗及时。”Jim拍拍他肩膀，宽声安慰道，“Mr.Sulu会没事的，他还需要睡眠来恢复。如果你能保证回房休息一下，我就让Bones答应你今晚去看他。”

尽管Chekov自从外勤小队和主舰失联后就从未合眼，但Sulu还在医疗湾躺着，Chekov不认为自己真的能好好休息，但终究妥协，点头允下。等终于回到了自己的房间，男孩儿颓然地坐在床上，发现双手仍有余悸地颤动，恐惧就像潮水一样从未平息，从里到外啮噬着他的神经。

Chekov丝毫不敢去设想，假如他们传送晚几个小时，假如Sulu遇到了那两个红衫船员的遭遇，温柔的黑色眸子不会再带着暖意凝望着他，常常抿着的唇瓣再也不会轻启唤他“Pasha”…

他没法抑制自己的胡思乱想，那16个小时里他都未曾如此害怕，可当确实地知道Hikaru曾经与死神仅仅擦肩，就足以让他的心揪作一团。也不知道过了多久，当PADD上终于有了舰长发来的“准许探望”消息，Chekov冲出房间拍打着电梯的按钮，跌跌撞撞地闯入医疗湾。

“你确定你真的按照Jim说的去休息了，小子，你看起来真是糟糕透了。” McCoy一边收拾着桌子上一团糟的真皮再生器，一边狐疑地上下打量男孩儿。料想不会得到自己想要的答案，医生恶狠狠地叹了口气，下巴扬扬指了指最里面的病床，Chekov等不及回答便冲过去。

Sulu安安静静地躺着，睫毛微不可察地抖动。Chekov忍不住确认了好几遍，终于放下心来。

他在，尽管沉睡，可是有着进取号先进的医疗，他很快就能好起来。

Chekov无可自抑地长长长长舒了一口气，他轻手轻脚地凑近青年的病床。青年似是听到了响动，眼睛睁开眨了眨，一副刚刚睡醒的样子。

“抱歉吵醒你了Hikaru，我要被你吓死了。” Chekov不知道自己的声音能这样脆弱，沙哑地像是下一秒就能从中间缢裂。“你感觉怎么样？”

“不太好，”Sulu坦诚道，“就像是被一头大象踩在身下跳舞。”

Chekov听着Sulu的鼻息感到格外安心，他跪在病床边，牵起Sulu垂握在身侧的手，“几乎就是这样，原谅我偷偷看了你的医疗报告，” 他顿了顿，鼓起勇气继续说下去，“差一点Hikaru，再晚一点我就再也见不到你了。”

Sulu试图抬手摸摸他的卷发，可断裂的肋骨让他“嘶”得一声懊恼地放弃了动作。“我保证不会有下次Pasha，” 他正视着男孩儿的眼睛，“无论以后面对什么情况，我都保证清醒着回来。”

Chekov重重地点点头，他相信Sulu的承诺。而Sulu继续柔声说道，“你看起来没比我好到哪里去Pasha，去好好睡一觉。”  
男孩儿张了张嘴想要反驳，却只是徒劳地打了个哈欠，Sulu说的对，他真的该去好好睡一觉了。

日裔男人眨眨眼睛，稍稍捏了捏掌心里俄罗斯男孩儿牢牢牵着自己的手， 唇角弯起一个微笑，

“晚安Pasha，明天见。”

“晚安Hikaru…早点好起来！”

他答应过的，他能早点好起来，俄罗斯男孩如是想着，安然入梦。

 

4.

“打扰——不知您愿不愿意和我换一下座位？”俄罗斯男孩儿偏偏头，展露一个让人无法抗拒的笑容，“我和我的丈夫马上要开展一场旅行，可是我们还有一大堆没商量好的事儿。”

Sulu听着他的话，唇角也跟着上扬。他留意到男孩儿在说“丈夫”的时候舌尖不自主地舔舔下唇，“S”羞涩地变轻后移，“D”又止不住地上翘，再加上莫名其妙变的红红的耳尖，一副明明很是羞赧却禁不住得意的样子。

怀抱孩子的年轻妈妈丝毫没有犹豫便答应了男孩儿的请求，顺便附带一个善意至极的打趣眼神。男孩儿吐了吐舌，浅蓝色的眼珠精准地锁定在自己爱人身上，连忙挤到他身边坐好。

“Hikaru你不要笑了，”男孩儿挺挺胸坐正，格外生硬地岔开话题，拽了拽亚裔青年的袖口，“还有几个小时我们就要到家啦。”

Sulu把目光投向窗外向后飞速掠过的风景，白雪冻土，郁郁森林，又转过身来看到男孩儿离自己凑的近近的毛茸茸的脑袋，抬手把男孩儿挡住额头的细碎卷发敛在耳后，心满意足地发出一声叹息。

Chekov被他的动作弄得发痒，脖子轻轻地向后闪了闪，继续说道，“好久之前我就想带你来俄罗斯看看，上次同妈妈打电话的时候她说很想我，正好这次休假时间长些，”他笑得眯起眼，“带你补个蜜月。”

Sulu扳起来他的右手，又伸出自己的右手，看了看一对一模一样几乎没有装饰的简洁指环安稳地牵系住两个人的无名指，心情和车厢外的冰天雪地截然相反。

滚烫得要命。

 

 

Chekov一跳下车箱就蹦蹦跳跳地找寻妈妈的身影，Sulu看着那人一副丝毫不怕冷的样子有点郁闷，往羽绒服的帽子里又缩了缩，常年适应了20多度的温度，此刻脑子里就一个念头，冷。

男孩儿眼睛突然亮了起来，挥着手臂大喊道 “Мама——”，用手势示意Sulu紧跟自己，就急急忙忙向前跑了过去。

Chekov夫人眉眼和蔼得很，张开双臂回应着儿子大大的拥抱。Sulu看到面前肩宽腰细腿长，紧紧搂着妈妈的男孩儿，又想起记忆里他5年前登舰刚刚17岁时候的样子，一股骄傲油然而生。

这个世界上最有天赋的男孩，最优秀的领航员，最孝顺的儿子，最温柔的爱人，Sulu噙着这些字眼，悄悄加了一个定语，Hikaru Sulu的。

Chekov夫人很喜欢这个安安静静站在Pavel身后的亚裔青年，喜欢他沉稳，温柔，明明只是比自己儿子只大了三五岁，却让人不由自主地想去信任和依靠。Sulu察觉到了Chekov夫人的目光，面带笑容向前一步，“Chekov夫人您好，我是Hikaru Sulu。”

Chekov夫人觉得青年像是习惯了克制，可是一家人不应该这样疏远。于是她亲昵地敲敲他脑袋，“叫我妈妈，Hikaru。”

Sulu一怔，他和父母关系并不亲密，从小到大都习惯了“母亲”“父亲”的称呼。

“Mama..”

Sulu不是很满意自己生涩的发音，可是当他看到Chekov妈妈笑得热气腾腾的一双弯弯眼睛，突然爱极了这个俄罗斯的妈妈。

 

“你看我说了吧，舰上复制机里的那些才不算是真正的俄罗斯菜！”Chekov边说着边喝掉最后一口红菜汤。

“妈妈的手艺真的是可口极了。”Sulu全身暖烘烘的，既放松又惬意，嗓音有些因为奔波而倦怠的沙哑。

“你们两个晚上在Pavel的房间休息好了，楼下的房间因为管道堵塞晚上非常冷。”Chekov夫人收拾着餐桌，餐具磕碰发出浅浅“叮”的一声。

 

两个人一休假就连夜赶火车来到俄罗斯，尽管还没到9点就已经哈欠连天。Chekov夫人毫不客气的把打算把五年任务一口气讲完的Chekov撵上阁楼，附带着Sulu。

Chekov的房间窗子几乎占满了一面墙壁，由于家在小小的镇子，光污染即少，连路灯都低垂着头，昏昏暗暗。因而星星就占据了整个天幕，甚至能够看到亮闪闪的一段银河。

Sulu和Chekov缩在被子里抱成一团好来暖和暖和，尽管有温度调节器可两个人的手还都冰冰的，索性一动不动来减少热量的散失。

“原本这面窗子很小，但是我10岁的时候妈妈作为生日礼物送给我，把它变到现在这么大。”男孩儿压低了声音，热热的鼻息喷吐在Sulu的颈窝，像一根不乖巧的羽毛在骚弄。“天气好的时候，从这儿能看到群星和银河，那时候流行全息星座投影仪，可妈妈支付不起，所以我就用这面窗子来识记星座。”

男孩儿打了大大的一个哈欠，眼角带着潮气，声音变得粘粘的，“当时看着，怎么也不会想到后来能开着飞船飞行在他们之间。”

Sulu坏心眼的把凉凉的手塞在人身上，“嘿，开飞船的可是我。”

“上帝呀Hikaru你的手还这么冷，”男孩儿用自己已经渐渐捂热的手攥住对方的，“Aye，Sir，你是舵手我当你的领航员，你要是变成舰长了我就去做大副好了…”再往后声音像是落入池塘的水滴，渐渐没了痕迹。

Sulu的心像白纱裙一样砰的膨胀起来，他吻了吻男孩儿额头，收紧了怀抱，喃喃道

“晚安，Pasha.”

5.

银色的扣子在指尖滚了几圈，终究说什么都无法进入扣眼。Sulu垂眼，看着止不住颤抖的手掌，挫败地五指蜷缩紧握为拳再一一伸展开。

Sulu看着镜子里的自己，陌生至极。他素来不喜欢星际联邦发配的军装，过分的束缚和紧绷，如同把人时时刻刻推置于聚光灯之下。但他很喜欢Pavel穿上军装的样子，英挺而明亮，制服服帖地勾勒出俄罗斯男孩流畅的身线，军帽则将肆意翘起的卷发收束在帽下，Sulu甚至还能记起他肩章和胸标上流水一样的反光。

门口传来轻轻的叩响，“Mr. Sulu…可以出发了么？”医生声音穿透门板，听起来闷闷地。

Sulu打开了门，再一次挺了挺早已挺直的腰板。

“Doc，”他稍稍抬起脖子，“请帮我系一下颈口的扣子。我…系不上。”他抬了抬抖动的右手示意。

医生轻巧地系好最后一枚扣子，拍了拍他的肩膀，欲言又止。

 

Sulu不知道Chekov在服役的第一天就写好了遗嘱。

“在我死后，请将我葬在我伴侣所在的城市。”

Sulu也从未想过，这个自己生活的地方，成了那人选择最后的永居地。

这是一个毗邻这世界上最为繁华城市的小镇，鉴于常年在舰上执行任务，Sulu回家的时间并不很多。后来和Chekov结婚了，两个人便会选择把假期的大半时光消耗在这里。闹中取静的小镇，是两个人在宇宙日日漂泊内心最为温暖的一隅。

Sulu再三考虑，决定把男孩葬在里他们两人家一个小时车程的城市郊域，这样他能时不时总去看看他。

 

 

医生贴心地把车停在远处，让他一个人去看看Pavel。

Pavel的名字被镌刻在大理石墓碑上，让Sulu的心冰冷地一惊，就好像他之前刻意忽略地现实突然报复一样地席卷而来，狠狠地刺穿他的身体。Sulu忍不住把战栗着的指尖抵上Pavel的名字，这块石碑如同他的主人一样年轻，每一笔刻划的缝隙间还留下细细碎碎的石屑。Sulu本就苍白的指节在深色墓碑的映衬下，肤色浅的如同Pavel白种人的皮肤。Sulu没法抑制自己骤然想起男孩手掌的温热触感，像是缠绕在自己的手上的缎带；男孩蜂蜜一样散发着香气的发丝，也曾这样被他在指尖轻柔。

Sulu在得知男孩死讯的那一瞬间就失去了对于手掌的掌控，他没有流泪没有恸哭，只有发抖的右手手掌泄露了他的悲伤。每当他故意假装没有任何事情发生的时候，抽搐的肌肉都在疯狂地提醒他。

Sulu没想去治，根本毋需医官的诊断他也知道病因。他自然知道如何能解决这样的问题，只不过是做不到而已。就像每晚他都在两个人的床上徒劳地怀念着那个人的体温和吐息，尽管毫无慰藉，可他却沉迷于此。

最早的最早，他悲伤而愤怒。他觉得上帝太不公平，男孩是最年轻的却也是最先离开的，男孩有许多没完成的梦想，有许多没有来得及体验的丰富生活，他理应还有漫长的岁月用来挥霍和消受。他应该有足够的时候去变老变胖，变得白发苍苍，变得为发际线担忧，变得牙摇齿落，变得步履蹒跚。

而不是这样，青春而美好，稚嫩得让人痛心，永远定格在一生最为光彩的年华。变成了Sulu回忆里面最绚烂却也最鲜血淋淋的角落，变成了所有人心底隐隐作痛的伤。

Sulu甚至会无声的咒骂，如果能再早一点，如果男孩能再多挺一会，也许就能被人发现，也许就会来得及医治。而不会是等找到的时候，人就已经僵硬而冰凉。

可能是太疼了，毕竟五脏六腑都被狠狠地冲撞，可能是他真的真的没法再忍耐了，不然男孩不会轻易地沉睡。明明早上离家的时候还鲜活得滚烫的生命，就悄悄的在自己身边溜走。Sulu没法接受，估计也永远不能接受。

等到最后，Sulu想，如果一定要是这个结果的话，那最好是在男孩遭受重击的一瞬间就失去意识，陷入昏迷。起码他不会受多余的痛苦，不会一个人流着泪孤独地迎来死亡。

 

Sulu不知道夜幕什么时候笼罩了下来，但他一点都不想离开这里。他从贴身的衣袋里取出两个人的戒指，把男孩的那枚重新放回贴近自己心脏的口袋。他试图把自己的那枚放在男孩的墓前，光滑的指环却从指间滑落，卧在面前的泥土上。他弯腰拾起，仔仔细细地在码放好。

太阳已经完全地从山头隐没，仅有的几丝光线穿梭在地平线的近端，远处的天空似乎都可以见到零星的几颗星星。Sulu不想回家，不想回到一个布满两个人生活痕迹却只剩一个人的地方。

“Hikaru太晚了，你该回家了。”

Sulu觉得自己一定是疯了，不然怎么会听到男孩熟悉的声音柔软的充盈在耳畔。他愕然的抬起头，眨眨眼睛，Chekov站在暗暗的夜色里，还穿着他离开那天的一模一样的衣服，Sulu都能看到自己亲手理好的领结和白如新雪的衬衫领子，能看到男孩眼角熟悉的笑纹，满脑袋弯曲的头发。他看着男孩一步一步地走过来，展开双臂，给孤零零站着的自己一个结结实实地拥抱。Sulu不可置信地拥紧男孩，指腹下传来的温度让他不愿去怀疑。

如果这是个梦，Sulu默念，不要醒来，我愿意永远睡下去。

“Pasha…你去哪儿了？“ Sulu把自己埋在男孩的衣料里，声音支离破碎。他的男孩伸出手来，用指腹拭去Sulu脸上的泪。Sulu不知道自己什么时候泪流满面，男孩手指的触感像是风一样轻吻他的脸颊。

“Hikaru你不应该再在这呆下去了，”Chekov的声音飘渺的让Sulu害怕，只有熟悉的鼻音让他会有些安心。“你该回家。”男孩斩钉截铁的语气不容置疑。

“Pasha...别离开我。”  
“不，Hikaru，不是现在。”Chekov唇角弯弯，“但是总有一天，我们会再相聚的。”

“Pasha…对不起，没能陪在你身边。” Sulu深吸了一口气，把急促紊乱的呼吸压下去，用尽全力继续说道。

“没关系的Hikaru，”男孩吐了吐舌头，调皮地眨眨眼睛，“就那么一下，我什么都没感觉到就失去了意识。”

Sulu惊恐的看到面前男孩的身影渐渐变浅，像是蒸发的露水一样慢慢散去。男孩皱着眉，一副难过至极却强装笑颜的样子，看着自己已经没有实形的双脚，吻了吻Sulu的额头，

“该是说再见的时候了Hikaru，”男孩颤抖着发出闷闷的声音，“晚安，把我忘了吧Hikaru。”

Sulu虔诚的托起男孩已经半透明的右手，吻在本应该戴着戒指的无名指，

“晚安，Pasha。”他顿了顿，郑重如同求婚，“我永远永远爱你，永远永远记得。”

 

五次晚安 END


End file.
